vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lille Barro
Summary Lille Barro (リジェ・バロ, Rije Baro) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "X" - "The X-Axis", as well as the leader of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least 7-B | 7-A | 6-C with Trompete, Unknown while using The X-Axis | Unknown, at least 8-B Name: Lille Barro Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Leader of the Schutzstaffel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reishi Manipulation, Expert Marksmanship, Effortless penetration with The X-Axis, Intangibility, Teleportation, Spiritual Awareness, Regeneration (Mid, potentially High-Mid), True Flight, Light Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Duplication Attack Potency: Likely at least City level | Large City level (Was able to easily destroy the replicas of the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single Heilig Pfeil each) | Island level with Trompete, Unknown while using The X-Axis (The X-Axis ignores conventional durability) | Unknown, at least City Block level (Should be at least as strong as an average lieutenant) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Zero Division after being revitalized) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Almost as fast as Kyōraku, Can teleport in Quincy: Vollständig) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class KJ | Class KJ | Unknown Durability: Likely at least City level | Large City level | Unknown (Due to the fact that The X-Axis grants him intangibility when both of his eyes are open) | At least City Block level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | High, Can fight even after decapitation | Unknown Range: Several miles with Diagramm Standard Equipment: His Spirit Weapon, Diagramm Intelligence: High, as he is rather pragmatic in killing targets efficiently and aim at the ideal weak points of his targets' bodies, even while they are falling, prefers to take out the weaker targets and be in faraway places to snipe the most effective targets, while being virtually impossible to find normally. Weaknesses: After achieving Vollständig, while he is immune to most attacks, he is not immune to reality manipulation attacks, such as Kyoraku's Bankai, which caused a disease to appear on his body, and made him share his wounds. As a Quincy, he cannot use Blut Vene and Blut Arterie at the same time. In his true Quincy: Vollständig form, his body reflects light strong enough that if it's reflected towards him, it can leave himself blind for a short period of time. If in someway The X-Axis is reflected back to him, it can bypass his intangibility and hurt him (such as in the case of Nanao's Zanpakutou). Notable Attacks/Techniques: The X-Axis (万物貫通 (ジ・イクサクシス), Ji Ikusakushisu; Japanese for "Piercing Everything"): Lille's rifle can pierce anything he fires at with perfect accuracy. When Lille fires, the rifle does not release a bullet; rather, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result. When Lille has both of his eyes open, he can fully use The X-Axis, which allows his rifle to pierce through whatever he shoots and renders his body intangible. Though the power will only work for a short period of time when Lille's life is in danger during battle, if he opens his eyes a total of three times in a row during a battle, Lille is permitted to keep them open for the entire battle. Expert Marksman: Lille is a skilled marksman with his rifle, able to aim directly for his targets' vital spots from a distance while firing rapidly and even snipe down the faraway cities surrounding the Soul King Palace. Enhanced Reflexes: Lille possesses considerable reaction speed. During his battle with Shunsui Kyōraku, when the latter attempted to attack him from below with a shadow blade via Kageoni, Lille immediately leaped into the air in order to avoid it, something which Shunsui himself noted made Lille the first opponent he had ever faced to dodge such an attack on the first try. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Diagramm (ディアグラム, Diaguramu; German for "Diagram"; Viz Diagramme): Lille's favored weapon manifests in the form of a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak. Its forestock is mostly covered in light brown fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilize the rifle against Lille's shoulder and torso. If part of the forestock is cut off or destroyed by an enemy attack, Lille can reform it with the appearance of black metal instead of light brown fur. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Lille can fire bullet-shaped Heilig Pfeil from his rifle. They are powerful enough to destroy the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single shot each. Kirio Hikifune notes that they possess such power due to being composed of highly compressed Reishi. However, they can still be split and deflected if cut by a sufficiently sharp blade. Quincy: Vollständig Jilliel (神の裁き (ジリエル), Jirieru; Japanese for "Judgement of God"): When Lille activates his Quincy: Vollständig, a large Quincy Zeichen ending in fleur-de-lis forms in the air, centered around his left eye. Lille's Quincy: Vollständig takes the form of a large white priestly robe with several holes and eight wings with three holes each covering Lille, who himself gains white lines crossing his face and an oversized Heiligenschein above his head. Lille can alter the appearance of Jilliel to some extent, notably by fraying out the ends of his robe into a skirt-like section while granting himself shoes which each have two long points jutting downward, one at the toes and one at the heel. * Teleportation: Lille can teleport to another location, where he appears as a spiralling circle that grows into his body. * Flight: Using his eight wings, Lille can remain stationary in and fly through the air. * The X-Axis (Enhanced): Lille can fire multiple shots at an opponent from the holes in his wings. With his power active, Lille is constantly in a state of spatial intangibility, rendering him virtually untouchable by physical attacks and even Kidō. By firing from six of the holes in his wings at once, Lille can produce a blast powerful enough to blow through a large portion of a city. Lille can also fire powerful blasts from locations far away from his body by forming portals in the air, from which he unleashes the blasts. File:647Lille_teleports.png|Lille Teleports Second Form: Unlike most Sternritter, Lille can access a second form of his Quincy: Vollständig. Entering it will regenerate any body parts that Lille has lost. In this form, he gains a new, fair-skinned head with slicked-back hair similar to that of a human, but with the eyes, nose, and beak of an owl. His Heiligenschein is drastically reduced in size and gains spikes, and Lille's neck is elongated, resembling the body of a snake with fur on its back. In addition, his shoes extend dramatically in horizontal length, giving him the appearance of a centaur, and his eyelids open and close horizontally instead of vertically. He can also manipulate the size and shape of his head at will, as well as move his eyes around to any location on his head. * Limb Generation: Lille can create long arms for himself that have light-colored greaves and long fingers on each hand. * 360-degree View: Lille Barro can manipulate the size and shape of his head at will, as well as move his eyes around to any location on his head. * Sabaki no Kōmyō (裁きの光明, Ray of Judgement): Lille can fire thin waves of energy from his forearms and hands. These energy waves can pierce through entire cities, and areas in its path are riddled with explosions. * Light Generation: Lille can form a large ball of light in front of his outstretched hand, allowing him to erase any nearby shadows at the cost of creating some on his own body. * Trompete (神の喇叭 (トロンペーテ), Toronpēte; German for "Trumpet", Japanese for "Trumpet of God"): Lille creates a large trumpet out of Reishi before using it to fire an enormous blast powerful enough to erase a large part of a city. * Blood Sparks: If Lille Barro is injured someway, his body doesn't bleed. Instead, his body releases sparks of light strong enough to deeply wound his opponents. File:Sabaki_no_Komyo.png|Sabaki no Kōmyō File:Lille_generates_Light.png|Light Generation File:653Trompete fires.png|Trompete Weakened Form: After being grievously wounded and shattered by Nanao Ise's Shinken Hakkyōken reflecting the power of Trompete back at him, which destroys his Heiligenschein and costs him his godly powers, Lille's shards reform into drastically weakened versions of his previous form. Lille's clones take the form of flamingo-like birds with short wings and elongated necks and legs, though their heads and faces remain similar to those of Lille's previous form. * Shapeshifting: Lille's clones can alter the appearance of their body to some degree, mainly by shifting the features of their head around. * Energy Blasts: Lille's clones can fire energy blasts from the area in front of their mouths. These blasts are powerful enough to erase the bodies of low-level Shinigami that they hit, and create large explosions on impact. The clones can also fire these blasts in multiple directions in rapid succession by spinning their heads around. However, if the blasts are attacked while being formed, they will explode, damaging the clones themselves. Key: Pre-Auswählen | Base | Quincy: Vollständig | Weakened Lille Others Notable Victories: Obito (Naruto) Obito's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Hax Category:Light Users Category:Blood Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Snipers Category:Quincies Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8